criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asher Walden
Asher Walden is a main character featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Elkgrove Police Department's Chief of Police. Profile Hailing from San Francisco, United States, Asher is 41 years old and worked as a detective prior to his tenure in the department. He is a tall brown-haired and blue-eyed man of medium size with a stubble. He sports a typical Chief of Police uniform which consists of a black suit with badge aplenty, five stars on the shoulders, two pockets at the front, and a few medals on the left as well as a black hat that has a golden lining, two golden eagle emblems and a golden badge in the middle. Underneath the suit, he wears a white shirt and black tie, and has two golden pins on both sides of the suit's collar. Asher is known to be daring, good-natured and nurturing to others but he can be authoritative when the occasion calls for it. He likes horseback riding, collecting stones, and scuba diving. It is known that Asher's favorite animal is the badger and his favorite dish is steak with mashed potatoes. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Walden Chief Walden asked Cam to pick up the player from the docks and send them to his office. However, the murder of Mary Pepper prevented this from happening. He finally formally met the player after (killer) was arrested, congratulating them for solving their first murder investigation successfully. He then expressed delight to have the player in his team, warmly welcoming the player to the Elkgrove Police Force right after introducing himself. After explaining how the player will alternate partners between Cam and Junior Detective Jewel Carson, Asher informs the team about an attacked woman who needs to be checked up on and suspicious "hauntings" occurring in the old lighthouse. After Lance volunteers to help the player with the attacked woman, Chief Walden sends the trio to their duties. Chief Walden was soon spoken to regarding progress made into the supposed mysterious curse afflicting the citizens in Footrock Coasts. Though the player and Cam were unable to find evidence to debunk the rumor, they did discover that someone tampered with the light in the lighthouse to redirect a specific ship's route to an unknown location. Chief Walden agreed that the whole affair sounds suspicious and tasked Lance with locating where the ship was directed to. But for now, he wanted to bid the team good night for their impressive efforts and dismissed them early but not before giving the player their outfit and badge. Introducing Jewel In the next case, Asher first congratulated the player once more for solving their first murder investigation successfully. He then informed the player that Jewel had returned from her vacation. Shortly after, Chief Walden introduced the player to Jewel, who offered to show the player the local jazz club to unwind. The two then went off to the music club, only to be approached by a petrified man who then calmed himself down as Jewel and the player approached the scene, thus beginning their first investigation together. Gameplay As the Chief of the Elkgrove Police Department, Asher requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player advance to the next case of Elkgrove. Besides that, he notifies the player each time they level up in Elkgrove. Also, the player may choose Asher to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Elkgrove case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case Appearances * Let There Be Light (Case #1 of Elkgrove) * The Sound of Death (Case #2 of Elkgrove) Navigation Category:Main Characters (Armand) Category:Characters of Elkgrove Category:Elkgrove PD Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects (Armand)